


Sleep Forevermore

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 2: Never sleep again, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, Psychological Horror, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: All he wants is peaceful slumber.





	Sleep Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest 2019 Day 2: Never sleep again

It was behind his eyes all the time, waiting for him to close them and sleep. It would lurk below the threshold of his hearing, waiting for the night and the quiet to descend. It lingered underneath his tongue, an after-taste that haunted his meals.

Morfin searched his mind for the words, but they'd fluttered away like sparrows. Start the line again and he'd remember. But he didn't, not even with everyone joining in. He let the song roll over him, the voices joined in harmony, his mind splintered and in disarray.

There was so much that slipped his mind now, so many things that fell into the cracks of memory. He closed his eyes to the void of sleep, only to wrench them open with a sharp intake of breath, knowing he'd seen horrors as he dropped away from consciousness, knowing he'd heard terrors clawing at him from fatigued dreams. He knew, but couldn't _remember_, and that was what scared him the most.

He was so tired now – hauling, climbing, walking – the toll on his body was nothing compared to the fear in his mind. But whenever he tried to sleep, Morfin would be back in the living nightmare, body rigid and unable to escape what he'd seen.

All he wanted was to sleep, to rest.

The tinnitus tone rang shrilly in his head and he grabbed the gun. Sleep would come now, surely?


End file.
